


Laying with a Lion

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless SI, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Trans Male Reader, belly bulge, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut catering to my own kinks.</p><p>Reinhardt getting down and dirty with his trans man lover (me).</p><p>I ain't even sorry for writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying with a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Referring to the clit as a little cock in this because dysphoria also that is what I call it.  
> It a smol dick shut up.
> 
> I'm not even sorry for writing this.

He'd been waiting for this for so long.

 

Reinhardt was a large man in every way, while his lover was rather tiny.

 

The first few times the old lion tried to bed him, he couldn't fit.

 

So they worked at it.

 

The smaller man's thighs were clamped around his large cock, trembling as he thrusted over and over and over again.

 

He would mewl and moan and gasp as his cock rubbed against his slick folds, heat coiling in his belly, ready to spring but not quite reaching his peak.

 

That is, until a large finger rubbed against his little cock.

 

He heard Reinhardt's praises, and his prodding to cum, and he arched his back as his orgasm shook him.

 

The old lion was delighted at the cry of his name from those lips, those eyes squeezed shut and tearing up from the intensity of his orgasm.

 

He kissed his lovely boy reverently, praising him and cooing over how lovely and wonderful he was.

 

And then he pulled away, gently parting his legs before fitting a few fingers into his quivering hole.

 

Still tight, but much more loose.

 

He'd have to play with him a bit longer, stretching him until he could finally claim his pretty boy and fill him up.

 

There were a few soft mewls of protest- too sensitive after his orgasm, so he let him rest a bit, waiting for a nod to continue.

 

He stretched him with his fingers, coaxing him gently and praising him for how good he was doing.

 

He had his boy cum twice more until he was sure he could finally fit, before he pulled his fingers away to line himself up.

 

The tip prodded at his entrance, waiting for his permission before he slowly sunk in.

 

Reinhardt put a hand on his lover's belly as he pushed in, grinning when he could feel a bump under his hand.

 

"You take me so well, liebchen." He cooed, starting a slow pace, the bump disappearing and reappearing in time with his thrusts.

 

A long moan was his only response, little toes curling and back arching.

 

He would be lucky if he could walk in the morning, but it was worth the feeling of being so full.

 

He reached out a hand to place on the much larger hand resting on his tummy, eager to feel the bump that was surely there.

 

His lion chuckled, allowing him to feel that bump before kissing him deeply.

 

"You are so good, mein maus. So good for this old lion." He rumbled out, his thrusts gaining speed.

 

His lover moaned in response, slender fingers weaving into his hair as he held his lion close.

 

God, he wanted it.

 

He wanted to feel his lion fill him up.

 

He wanted cum with his cock buried inside him.

 

He pleaded his lion for it, his soft cries goading him on.

 

Reinhardt felt the pressure build, and, without removing his hand from his lover's belly, he stroked at his little cock, wanting to cum together.

 

He moaned and cried out his name and pleaded as his lion brought them closer and closer, until they finally reached their peak-

 

The two came with a shout, backs arched, fluid coating the white hair of Reinhardt's happy trail and some even hitting his chest hair.

 

He practically growled in pleasure at the sight of his lovely boy so utterly wrecked, the bump of his belly enlarged from the ropes and ropes of cum that he filled him up with.

 

He looked so lovely, so wonderful, and Reinhardt made sure he knew it, planting sweet kisses in between breaths and praises.

 

"Ich bete dich an." Reinhardt rumbled, so honest and reverent that it made his heart feel like it would burst.

 

"Saranghae." He whispered back, lips pressing soft kisses on the old lion. "Neobakke eobseo."

 

He laid more gentle kisses on him before pulling out, and shifting so he could lay on his back with his pretty boy laid out on his chest.

 

A stray thought suggested they get up to get clean, but as Reinhardt pulled a blanket over the two of them, he decided it could wait in the morning, when he'd get his lion to carry him into the bath.

 

He dozed off to the sound of his lion's heartbeat, his lower half sore, but pleasantly so.

**Author's Note:**

> Liebchen- darling (masculine)  
> Mein maus- my mouse  
> Ich bete dich an- I adore you
> 
> Saranghae- I love you  
> Neobakke eobseo- You are the only one.
> 
> Korean looks weird written out like that but like my keyboard doesn't let me write in Hangul. Or maybe I'm dumb and don't know how, lol.  
> Dunno if the German is right tho sorry.


End file.
